warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Karl Franz
thumb|right|493x493px Karl Franz es el actual Emperador del Imperio y es ampliamente considerado como el más grande estratega y diplomático del Viejo Mundo. Fue elegido por los Condes Electores y coronado en el año imperial 2502 y aún sigue en el cargo, querido por sus súbditos y aliados y temido por sus enemigos. Reinado El Emperador actual es Karl Franz, Príncipe de Altdorf y Conde Elector de Reikland. Se dice que el Emperador Karl Franz es el mejor estadista que haya habido jamás en el Viejo Mundo. Se le aclama como mecenas de las artes y de la ciencia, como innovador militar y como un valiente guerrero. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, el Imperio ha florecido durante su reinado como nunca antes. La Escuela Imperial de Ingenieros ha crecido, al igual que los Colegios de la Magia, y el ejército ha marchado de victoria en victoria. El Emperador se pone al mando del ejército siempre que le es posible. De esta forma, ha escrito una historia llena de victorias y conquistas. thumb|left|326x326px El Emperador acude a la batalla armado con Ghal Maraz, el afamado martillo que Kurgan Barbahierro, el Gran Rey de los Enanos, regalara a Sigmar Heldenhammer hace más de dos mil años, y como dicho dios guerrero de antaño destroza a los enemigos del Imperio con cada golpe. Se trata de una de las armas mágicas más poderosas que forjaran los Enanos de antaño, cuando su poder se encontraba en el punto más álgido. La armadura del Emperador fue forjada especialmente para él por Herreros Rúnicos Enanos e incorpora parte de la armadura que llevó Magnus el Piadoso en la Batalla de Kislev. Está hecha de gromril negro y ricamente adornada con runas y símbolos de poder. El Emperador también lleva una gema encantada, el Sello de Plata, que cuelga de una cadena que pende de su cuello. Este sello le protege de los golpes dañinos, e incluso de los hechizos lanzados contra él. A menudo, el Emperador Karl Franz suele ir a la batalla a lomos de Garra de Muerte, el grifo que ha cuidado desde que fuera un polluelo y que cuenta con la reputación de ser el más poderoso espécimen de esta raza que jamás haya existido. Campañas thumb|328px Desde su elección, el Emperador tiene a sus espaldas un magnífico historial de de victorias y ha realizado numerosísimas conquistas. Al poco de su coronación, sus consejeros anticiparon una invasión de Guerreros del Caos desde el norte. Karl Franz condujo a los ejércitos imperiales al interior de las Tierras Sombrías en un intento deliberado de desestabilizar a las tribus que allí se reunían. Aunque muchos batallones de soldados imperiales murieron en las batallas posteriores que tuvieron lugar en la tundra, bloquearon la invasión del Caos antes de que llegase a comenzar. Fue Karl Franz quien lideró la carga de la Reiksguard que acabó con los caballeros bretonianos en la Batalla de Norduin. En la Batalla del Campo Ensangrentado, fue el valor del Emperador lo que consiguió que las líneas de batalla imperiales se mantuvieran firmes contra las brutales cargas de los Orcos del ¡Waaagh! de Malumorao. Durante el combate contra la hueste del Caos de Morkhal-hai el Salvaje, el Emperador lideró a su unidad de Grandes Espaderos hasta el corazón del ejército invasor, donde aplastó la cabeza del líder enemigo con un único golpe de Ghal Maraz. No hay dudas de que Karl Franz es uno de los mejores generales de su época, siempre firme en la vanguardia de las batallas contra aquellos que desearían ver su reino desgarrado. La responsabilidad que pesa sobre sus hombros es muy grande, y él no la elude en absoluto. Durante la Batalla del Fiordo de Nordland, cuando una asta flota de navíos lobo de los norses invadió el Imperio por el Mar de las Garras, pareció que Karl Franz abandonaba a los ejércitos de Nordland a las depredaciones de los invasores adoradores del Caos, que entraban por las aguas poco profundas hasta tierra firme. Unas pocas horas más tarde regresó, tras rescatar a la Zarina Katarin de Kislev de la hueste de Bárbaros que había emboscado su carruaje real a unas cuantas leguas de distancia. Montada detrás de Karl Franz en la silla de su grifo de guerra, la Reina de Hielo tejió un gran encantamiento que congeló toda la bahía, evitando que llegasen más invasores y permitiendo que le Imperio se enfrentase a las partidas de guerra norses una a una. Cuando el castillo Vorghaus fue asediado por las masivas tribus de Goblins que infestaban los bosques, la guarnición imperial que estaba allí apostada se carcajeó de los tristes intentos por parte de los pieles verdes de abrir una brecha en sus muros. Su risa se acalló cuando seis arañas gigantescas salieron del bosque, renqueantes máquinas de guerra con un montón de caudillos Goblin encaramados a sus lomos. Las arañas gigantes atraparon a las veteranas tropas que fueron enviadas para interceptarlas con enormes pedazos de telaraña y treparon por los elevados muros del castillo con facilidad. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, Karl Franz descendió en picado desde el cielo montado en Garra de Muerte, y por tierra, una escolta de caballeros montados en semigrifos. Estas aves descomunales hicieron pedazos a las monstruosidades arácnidas con picos y garras, y las tribus Goblin no tardaron en huir. thumb|left|250px Cuando los Elfos de Ulthuan llevaron noticias de una flota de Elfos Oscuros que se dirigía a la costa de Nordland, Karl Franz estaba preparado para recibirlos en las playas, y con la ayuda de sus aliados Altos Elfos en la Batalla de Redfjord, las tropas del Imperio lucharon con tanta ferocidad que ni un solo Elfo Oscuro logró llegar a tierra firme. Karl Franz también se ha consagrado como un inigualable hombre de estado. Cuando una frenética horda de Minotauros entró por los tramos occidentales de Wisseland, arrasándolo todo a su paso en dirección al reino silvano de Athel Loren, los Elfos Silvanos desviaron el curso del río Weiss para que los monstruos sedientos de sangre se vieran obligados a regresar al Imperio. Karl Franz entró en los bosques encantados para tratar con la corte de Elfos Silvanos, y tal fue la pasión y la convicción de su discurso que el propio Rey de los Bosques aceptó luchar al lado de Karl Franz contra la tribu incursora. Juntos, los dos ejércitos ganaron una oportuna victoria contra las bestias. Karl Franz incluso logró aprovechar la locura del Conde Marius Leitdorf, tristemente famoso por declarar la guerra a los bosques, enjambre de abejas y hombres pez medio imaginarios. Bajo las indicaciones de Karl Franz, Leitdorf demostró ser un guerrero valiente aunque impredecible, antes de encontrar la muerte en las garras de un corpulento caudillo Orco. Karl Franz vengó al Conde con un golpe de Ghal Maraz, asegurando más tarde que él no era más que un recipiente de la ira de Sigmar. Se ha debatido mucho hasta qué punto Karl Franz se expresó metafóricamente. La alianza renovada con los Enanos: Cuando el Rey Enano Belegar de Zhufbar fue envenenado con piedra bruja, la moral de sus guerreros se resintió terriblemente, y los Skaven que atacaban los niveles inferiores de la fortaleza lograron romper por fin el cerco. Las noticias sobre la situación apremiante viajaron desde la Asamblea al Imperio, sobre todo gracias al corredor Halfling Stocky Borrowblade. Karl Franz guió personalmente a su Reiksgard a través de las traicioneras alcantarillas del Camino Subterráneo hasta la feroz batalla bajo Zhufbar. las tropas imperiales lucharon contra la retaguardia Skaven en la Batalla de las Columnas Rotas, y los Enanos aprovecharon la oportunidad para contraatacar, rechazando a los invasores centímetro a centímetro. Desde aquella famosa batalla, la alianza entre enanos y hombres ha sido más fuerte que nunca. El Fin de los Tiempos La Batalla de Heffengen El Emperador podría haber dejado el mando de la Batalla de Heffengen en manos de otro comandante, pero decidió desde el primer momento que era responsabilidad suya. Demasiados entre el populacho miraban ya a Valten en busca de liderazgo, y no a la Casa de Luitpold. Karl Franz sabía que una situación así era una amenaza constante de división en un momento en que el Imperio necesitaba unidad más que nunca, y no había mejor manera de reafirmar su autoridad que obtener un triunfo militar. Dioses y Monstruos Durante los largos meses desde su caída en Heffengen Karl Franz había caminado a lo largo de su reino. thumb|left|158pxCon el tiempo había sido localizado por Gregor Martak, quien le habló de los peligros más amplios que afectaban a su reino. La lenta ira de Karl Franz se encendió pasando a una llama ardiente cuando vio lo que había sido de Altdorf, y resolvió matar a los arquitectos de este desgobierno a cualquier precio. ORIGINAL: Over the long months since his fall at Heffengen Karl Franz had walked the length of his realm. He had eventually been located by Gregor Martak, who told him of the wider dangers afflicting his realm. Karl Franz’s slow anger flared to a burning flame when he saw what had become of Altdorf, and he resolved to slay the architects of this misrule whatever the cost. Familia del Emperador El Emperador Karl Franz es una figura muy bien conocida, pero su familia es practicamente un misterio. Se sabe que está casado y tiene dos hijos; un hijo mayor llamado Luitpold en honor a su abuelo, y una hija menor cuyo nombre se desconoce. También tiene una hermana, pero apenas se sabe nada de ella. Objetos Mágicos * Ghal Maraz. * Colmillo Rúnico de Reikland: Como Conde Elector de Reikland, Karl Franz tiene derecho a llevar su Colmillo Rúnico al combate. Cuando lo hace, suele ser para apoyar alguna impresión política, como indicar que las acciones llevadas a cabo en ese momento las hace en función de gobernador de su provincia y no como representante del Imperio en su conjunto. * Sello de plata. Relatos relacionados *La Tercera Batalla del Paso del Fuego Negro. *La Batalla de las Colinas Aullantes. *La Victoria del Emperador Karl Franz. *¿Está Sylvania aún enjaulada?. Miniaturas Karl Franz 4º edición.jpg|Karl Franz 4º edición (versión antigua) Karl.jpg|Karl Franz 4ª edición (con Colmillo Rúnico) Karl Franz 7ª edición.jpg|Karl Franz 4º Edición (versión renovada) Karl Franz en su grifo.jpg|Karl Franz en Garra de Muerte 8ª edición Nuevo Karl Franz.jpg Imágenes Karl Franz Shadow Horned Rat.jpg|Karl Franz en el videojuego Shadow of the Horned Rat enemy within por Darkeen Karl Franz.jpg Imperio3.jpg KarlFranzDeathclawJohnBlanche.jpg Karlfranzban.jpg Imperio Campamento Militar Tienda del Comandante Karl Franz.jpg Karl Franz en el Fin de los Tiempos.png Warhammer invasion legends by guterrez-d4btjcy.jpg Karl Franz en Garra de Muerte John Blanche.jpg Karl Franz atacando elfos oscuros.jpg Kf poster.png Glottkin Karl Franz.jpg Karl Franz boceto Warhammer Total War por Artur Sadlos.jpg Karl franz.jpg Martillo de Karl Franz por John Moriarty Card.jpg Imagen Warcry Karl Franz Lider de los Hombres por John Moriarty.jpg Estandarte Karl franz.jpg Fuentes *Ejércitos Warhammer: El Imperio (5ª edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: El Imperio (7ª edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: El Imperio (8ª edición). *The End Times I - Nagash. *Reglamento de Warhammer Fantasy (8ª edición) *The End Times II - Glottkin. en:Karl Franz Categoría:Emperador